


A Better Way To Die

by yukiscorpio



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-13
Updated: 2004-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiscorpio/pseuds/yukiscorpio
Summary: He never did manage to see what would happen after the collapse. Which could only mean one thing.





	A Better Way To Die

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was based on the ending or something towards the end of the anime? I honestly don't know or remember, it was so long ago. Uploading it here for the laughs.
> 
> No character death warning because if you don't see the body, they aren't dead. That's the rule, right?
> 
> Originally published on LJ on 13 March 2004.

He never did manage to see what would happen after the collapse. Which could only mean one thing.

So Crawford just sits there, a hand wound around his own body. Something's ruptured inside. A kidney maybe? Or worse, his liver. But he can't tell, it hurts everywhere, he can't tell where the pain is coming from, and it doesn't really matter anyway. The end result's the same.

Schuldich is calling for him. Crawford holds his mind to himself tighter, although he knows Schuldich has long ago been able to ram into his mind, if he really wanted to. The telepath just didn't see a need to. But now he does. He peels away every layer of defense Crawford has wrapped around his mind, and then he's in. _Where the fuck are you,_ he asks. _The whole fucking place's coming down, we're gonna die soon. Where the fuck are you. This isn't funny Brad Crawford, answer me._

Crawford doesn't answer. He pushes Schuldich away from his mind, and Schuldich gets back in. Crawford does everything he can to keep the telepath away. It's going to be any moment now and he doesn't want Schuldich's mind to be on his when it happens.

 _This isn't fucking sex,_ Schuldich yells at him, _this isn't fucking fucking so stop all the pushing in and out and tell me where you are!_

_I've got him, Schuldich. The hall behind the doors at the end of the corridor you're in._

Oh, of course. Nagi. He's forgotten about Nagi. The boy's too powerful, not just a telekinetic now. No one can hide from him anymore.

Another blast. The building shakes.

Maybe he has blanked out for a while, maybe the two of them have used their phenomenol speeds, but the next moment Crawford finds himself staring at his two team members, Nagi's face a perfect mask of indifference - but of course, why should he care - and Schuldich snarling.

_Very, very funny, Crawford._

_Glad you're amused, Schuldich._

_Nagi?_

_...Perhaps fatal. I can't tell._

_You have sixty-two seconds. Get going._

_I never realised you've got such a sense of humour._

_Schuldich! Don't move him. You'll make it worse._

_Fifty-five, fifty-four._

_Shut the fuck up already!_

_Fifty-one, fifty, for-_

_I told you to shut the fuck up!_

Schuldich slaps Crawford across the face. Crawford smirks at him. He lifts his hand, Schuldich blocks it, thinking that Crawford is going to strike back, but he doesn't. Slowly he brings his hand to Schuldich face and strokes it once.

Crawford's face is red from being hit. Schuldich's face is red from Crawford's blood.

_Leave. Now._

Schuldich touches his own face with the tip of his fingers. He stares. Warm blood.

_Shit! This can't be the end!_

_If you won't do it for me, do it for Nagi. He won't go unless you do._

_We're all leaving together. Nagi, help me._

_This is very, very stupid, Schuldich._

_You know what, if you die on me on our way out, I'm going to beat your bloody corpse and fuck it in public._

_Then the public's definitely going to get a good show... Watch your steps._

_Very fucking funny, Brad fucking Crawford. Thank you so much for your willingness to cooperate. Fuck you._

_Anytime._

His vision goes first, and then his hearing. But he feels Schuldich's body heat, and Nagi's power lifting him, lightening the burden for Schuldich. He tries to look into the future again, but nothing comes to him.

The future isn't changing. But he finds himself holding tighter to Schuldich.

At least this is a better way to die.


End file.
